Second Chances
by madamecrepsley
Summary: A series of one-shots about the characters in my other story the Gift from the Gods, previously called What If? Mostly centres on what would have happened if Arra had kept the twins.
1. Putting Things Right

**Hi all, I've decided to start a series of one shots concentrating on the characters in my story, Gift from the Gods, previously called What If? Please review, and I hope you enjoy!**

_May 6th, 1987_

A cloaked figure crept up the stairs of the old orphanage. The shadow took care in not being seen, not being heard. There were two bundles tucked inside the fabric of the cloak. One blue, one pink. Both with nearly identical letters folded carefully into the blankets. The only difference being the names of the sleeping children. The figure placed the two bundles on the step with care, placing a light kiss on the top of each child's head, and turned to vanish into the night, until...

The figure came face to face with another small cloaked figure. "Who are you?" The first figure demanded with a female voice.

"My...name...Darren." The little person stammered,"I..am..child...on...step." The hooded person flipped back his hood, revealing an ugly grey stitched together face with two glowing green orbs for eyes.

"No, that's impossible." The woman said stepping back.

"It is...not." The little person replied, "Came...to..stop...you...you can...help...me avoid...this...fate." The little person lifted his mask back over his mouth, gasping as if he was desperate for air, "Take...children...to Cirque du...Freak. Find...Larten...raise...them...as good...vampires."

"I can't! I've never wanted children, I'm not fit to be their mother, they're better off here."

The little person shook his head vehemently, "Not...true...you are...a wonderful...mother...this...is...what will...happen...to your...son...if you do not...listen." He gestured to his face, stitched together.

"Are you really Darren?" the woman asked.

The little person nodded. "I died...in the War...of Scars...you and father did...too. Mr. Tiny...turned me into a Little...Person...when I died...I cannot...go to...Paradise...until I...make things...right."

The woman sighed dejectedly, "Your sister?"

"Alive." Darren assured, "Making...things...right between...the clans. With...Evanna...and Vancha...and...Thomas. Can't...say...more."

"Okay." She whispered staring at the little person, "If what you say is the truth, then perhaps I was wrong about what was right. I'll take the children to Larten, if he will have me."

"He will." The little person promised. The woman picked up the bundles again, preparing to flee, "Wait!" The little person called. The woman turned. The grey monster threw its small arms around her tightly. "I love...you...Mom."

The little person released her and watched the woman disappear in a blur, far faster than any human could. "You will see your mother again, in Paradise." Another voice sounded. A small fat man stood beside the little person, holding a heart shaped watch. The fat man sighed in annoyance, "You have put things right, and ruined my wondrous meddling!"

"Father, it is time you put the boy right again. He deserves to join his family in Paradise. He has lived a worthy life." A short ugly woman dressed in ropes said, standing besides the fat man.

"I suppose you're right." The fat man said disappointedly. He waved his hand and the little persons body began falling apart at the seams, quite literally in fact. The grey skin molted away, green orbs melting into goo. A bluish light emerged from the quickly melting goo, floating its way into the sky, to a land beyond the stars, to...Paradise.

The blue light formed into a shape, becoming more and more solid as it reached its destination. The blue shape eventually turned into a the shape of a twenty-year old man. Heavily scarred, broad shouldered, with dark hair, and dark grey eyes.

"Darren!" A gleeful voice sang out.

The man turned at the sound of the familiar name. A tall, orange haired vampire was running towards him, flanked by a dark-haired vampiress, and several other vampires. The orange-haired vampire in front flung his arms around the newcomer. The dark haired man returned the embrace, tears in his eyes, "It's good to see you, old man."

"What took you so long?" Larten asked.

"Mr. Tiny's meddling." Darren replied gravely. "I was a Little Person, like Harkat! Harkat was Kurda Smahlt all along by the way, he sent me back in time, I stopped mom from giving us up-in a different timeline of course."

"Harkat was...Kurda?" The woman gasped.

"Yes." Darren said, and released his father to embrace his mother. "I missed you too mum."

Arra Sails laughed, and wrapped her arms around her boy, and said, nearly sobbing, "I thought you would already be here when I arrived, I saw Steve stab you before I was killed. When your father told me you weren't here... We thought you were lost to us forever."

"I nearly was." Darren said softly, and then smiled, "But I'm here now."

"That's enough sap!" A gravelly voice sounded. "The boy's just died and became a Little Person to boot! Give him some ale!"

Darren turned at the sound of the voice, "Gavner!" He hooted gleefully. He wrapped his arms around the burly vampire's neck.

Gavner ruffled the boy's dark hair, "I heard they made you're scrawny but a vampire prince!"

"Indeed we did!" An older voice said. Paris Skyle approached the two vampires, "We felt it preferable to executing him."

"Paris!"

"Greetings, Darren." Paris nodded.

"If only they felt the same about sending me to the stakes."

Darren turned once again, face to face with a blond haired vampire. "Kurda!?"

"I made my peace with the vampire gods as Harkat Mulds, thanks to you Darren."

Darren laughed again, overjoyed at being able to see all his dearly departed friends again. "I think it's time for a round of ale." The vampires cheered and clapped him on the back. They spent the evening telling tales, each one filling in the others about things they might have missed.

Eventually all of the vampires departed, leaving Arra and Larten alone with their son. "So you stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life." Arra said, nudging her son's shoulder.

"I think Lena and I still had a pretty good life," Darren said, "Her more so than me."

"Yes." Arra said, "I think your sister is perfectly happy. Still, I'm glad another version of me has the chance to raise you two properly."

"I am as well." Larten agreed.

"Can you guys see her? From Paradise I mean?"

Larten and Arra smiled at Darren, "Of course we can. I watched over all of you before you three ended up here with me." Larten said. "Would you like to see her?"

Darren nodded eagerly, letting his father show him to a pool of water. "Just ask for who you wish to see on earth."

Darren leaned over the pool, gazing into the clear water, "I want to see Elena Crepsley." He said, "Please." He added as an afterthought. The water rippled, and an image slowly started to appear. The scene revealed a familiar orange-haired vampiress, though she looked slightly older than he remembered, in her thirties if he had to guess. She was in vampire mountain, perched on her mother's beloved bars, rapidly twirling a staff. Opposite her was a burly vampire around the same age, with dark hair and kind eyes "You're going down, Princess." Thomas growled in the image.

Elena laughed, "In your dreams,"

A few vampires were gathered below, some of them quite small. "Kick his arse mom!" One of the younger vampires called.

Elena glared down at the voice below, "If I hear you use that kind of language again, it will be your arse I kick!" She called.

Larten groaned beside Darren, "I knew I should have stopped them from dancing at the Festival."

"She could do a lot worse than one of Seba's assistants." Arra noted.

The three vampires turned their attention back to the pool, the fight on the bars was not very long. Elena had taken over her mother's title as champion of the bars, taking Thomas out swiftly with a quick swipe to his shins. "Those muscles won't get you very far in this sort of contest." Elena teased, as three young vampires converged on the fallen vampire, crawling over him.

"So it would seem." Thomas grinned at her, hoisting the children up so that they could swing on his biceps.

The image in the pool faded. Darren looked at the pool sadly, "You will see her again." Larten said, "It is not fair to wish for her to join us here, she deserves to live a good life."

"I know." Darren said sadly, "I just miss her."

Arra brushed Darren's hair from his forehead. "I know." She said, "We all do. But we will see her again. For now you're stuck with us."

"Come," Larten said, "Let us join the others." He wrapped his arm around Darren's shoulder, Arra taking the opposite shoulder, and they marched their son towards their friends, who were drinking heavily and singing rather badly, basking in the sun's rays. For vampires had no fear of the sun anymore, not when they had reached Paradise.


	2. First Trip to the Mountain

**I don't own anything familiar, Please Review. **

_First Trip to Vampire Mountain_

Larten and Arra had been living with their children at the Cirque du Freak for eight years. Arra came and went, attending to her general duties while Larten and the members of the Cirque du Freak cared for Darren and Elena. She was at the Cirque for the moment, discussing the Vampire Council with Larten, which was rapidly approaching.

"We have to present them to the Council." Arra was saying, arms folded across her chest. "It's our law."

"They are not vampires." Larten protested.

"They will be eventually." Arra retorted, "And besides, I'm going to have to tell the princes that they exist in any case and then we'll have to bring them there anyways. You just don't want to go to the mountain again."

"They will not be able to make the journey." Larten said, ignoring her last sentence.

"We'll have to carry them," Arra admitted, "But they aren't vampires, they can wear boots and bundle up unlike us. We'll have to risk lighting a fire along the way, but we can deal with that I'm sure."

Larten sighed, knowing he had been defeated. "Fine." he relented, "We shall present the children to the Council."

Arra kissed his cheek, "I'll start packing, you should see Jimmy about stocking us up."

Larten nodded, "I will take Darren and Elena with me to keep them out of your way. Jimmy always enjoys their company."

"They're playing with Evra." Arra said.

Larten left the tent, going to search for his children. He found them with Evra, a boy covered in scales a few years older than his children, playing with Evra's pet snake and his own spider, Madam Octa. "Darren! Elena!" He scowled. The children turned their heads towards their father quickly, eyes widening, glancing down at Madam Octa guiltily. "What have I told you about playing with Madam Octa?"

"You told us not to." Elena muttered, looking down at her small feet.

"And yet?"

"We were just playing." Darren said.

"Madam Octa is not something you play with. If she had bitten either of you or Evra there would have been nothing anyone could do."

"We were being careful."

"You are not old enough to control her properly yet. Perhaps when you are older I will let you look after her." Larten said firmly, holding his hand out for the poisonous spider to crawl over.

Darren approached his father cautiously, "Are you mad?" He asked.

"No, but if I catch you taking her without my permission again I will be."

"Sorry Mr. Crepsley." Evra said.

"It is alright Evra. I am going to see Jimmy, would you two like to come with me?"

"Yes!" Darren shouted, hugging his father's leg.

Larten laughed, "Alright then, come on, before the sun comes up." He squatted so that Darren could climb onto his shoulders and picked Elena up. "Hold on tight." He said, and then the vampire flitted, vanishing into the night.

They arrived at an old building. Larten snapped his fingers, unlocking the door, and Darren and Elena clambered down. Another man walked out of another room, "How may I-"

"Uncle Jimmy!" Darren shouted, barreling into the man.

Jimmy chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair, "Hey sport." He looked up at the boy's father, "Here for a refill?"

"Yes," Larten said, guiding Elena in front of him, "Do you have anything."

"I should," Jimmy said slyly, "That is if your old friend hasn't drained him dry."

Larten looked confused, "What old friend?"

"Charna's guts!" A booming rough voice sounded, "Well if it isn't Larten Crepsley."

"Gavner Purl?" Larten said gleefully. A burly man emerged from the same room Jimmy had just left.

"It's good to see you," Gavner said, smiling broadly. His teeth were yellow, glistening in the bright lights of the morgue. Elena had moved to hide behind Larten's leg. Gavner embraced the orange-haired vampire tightly, and noticed the young girl standing close behind him. "And who's this?"

Larten flushed deeply, "This is Elena." He said guiding her in front of him once again. He grimaced slightly, "She is my daughter, Elena this is Gavner Purl, an old and clumsy friend."

"You adopted?" Gavner said incredulously staring at him.

"No."

"Evanna finally-"

"No."

"Then how-"

"The old legend has proved to be true."

Gavner took several steps back, eyes widening. "Charna's guts!" He paused, "Who's her mother."

Larten's blush deepened. "Arra."

Gavner let out a booming laugh, "So that's where she's been sneaking off to for the past decade." He knelt down besides Elena so that they were eye level. She tried to move behind her father's leg again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "It's alright." Gavner assured her, "I'm a friend of your mom and dad."

Elena peered at him, "Are you a vampire too?"

"Yes."

"Gavner I am going to refill my-er-supplies, could you stay with her?" Larten said, striding over to the room Gavner had entered from.

"Of course." Gavner replied, watching Larten leave, he turned back to the little girl. "So are you a vampire or a human?"

"Human." The girl paused, "I think. Mum said I might turn into a vampire when I'm older by myself but I don't think she knows either."

Gavner chuckled, "It's hard to know when you're the first of your kind." He turned to Jimmy, "Did you know about this?"

Jimmy had hoisted Darren into his arms, "Yes, I've known them since they were small. Larten always brings them when he fills up."

"Them?" Gavner asked, and then zeroed in on the boy in Jimmy's arms. "You don't mean-"

"He's theirs as well." Jimmy confirmed.

"Blimey," Gavner said, "The generals will have a field day with this."

"We are presenting them at the Council." Larten said frowning, reentering the room "Though I would prefer to wait until they were older."

"I was about to head to the Mountain myself." Gavner said straightening, "We could travel together, travelling alone is boring anyways."

"We're going to Vampire Mountain?" Elena asked.

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow night. You are welcome to stay at the Cirque until then Gavner."

"I think I will take you up on that."

Larten and Gavner began talking with Jimmy, reminiscing about old times wile Darren and Elena played tag around them, running around the room until they had both tired themselves out too much to play anymore. The twins fell asleep on one of the benches laid against the side of the wall. Jimmy nodded at the two sleeping children, "I think you ought to get them to bed Larten."

Larten glanced at his children and nodded, "I am sure Arra is wondering where we have all got off to." He walked over and scooped Darren up, Gavner picking up Elena besides him. Larten smiled at Jimmy, "Til next time, young Ovo."

"Next time." Jimmy grinned, shaking Larten's free hand and then Gavner's.

"Bye Jimmy!" Gavner said cheerfully, following Larten out the door, flitting to the Cirque once they were outside the town limits.

The Cirque du Freak campsite was lit up, illuminating the colourful tents. Larten and Gavner entered Larten's tent, greeted by Arra who was standing next to the coffin, with four pack sacs lined up neatly on the ground. "Took you long enough." She said, without turning.

"He got sidetracked by an old friend." Gavner said, causing Arra to whip around.

"Gavner!" She hooted, moving to fling her arms around him, careful not to jostle Elena, who was still sleeping in his arms. "It's been a long time."

"A long time with a lot of secrets." He said, nodding to the small girl in his arms.

Arra looked down guiltily, "We haven't ran into any other vampires, and I thought it was too complicated to explain mentally."

"I understand." Gavner assured her, "But if I had known I would have helped you guys out. You know that."

"Well you're here now," Arra said, "And they're still young."

Gavner smiled at Arra, and handed her Elena. "You should get them to bed if we're going to leave for the mountain tomorrow night."

"We will." Arra promised, "You can sleep in Darren's hammock if you want, I'll put the twins in together. We'll have plenty of time to catch up on the journey to vampire mountain."

"Sounds good to me!" Gavner said, and all three vampires settled in for the day, wanting to get as much sleep as possible for the long journey ahead of them.

The next evening, Arra dressed Darren and Elena in thick clothes. By the end of her task both children looked like large colourful beach balls. "Arra is that really necessary?" Larten asked, indicating his overdressed children.

"They're human, and they're young." She said as if that settled the matter.

"I'm assuming you plan on carrying them." Gavner said with a laugh, "It doesn't look like they have use of their limbs."

"I told her to wait until they were older before presenting them to the Council." Larten said, shaking his head in amusement.

"It's better they're presented now rather than later." Arra said, preparing for another argument on the matter.

Larten held his hands up in defence, "I did not mean to start anything." He shrugged a pack over his shoulders and picked up Darren, whose voice was muffled underneath the many scarves his mother had wrapped around his head. "Can you breathe?" Larten asked staring at his son. He received a muffled reply and unwrapped the scarves from his mouth.

"Yes, but it's hot, and I can't move my arms, look!" Darren feebly moved his arms, but they just went up and down slightly before stilling again. "Do I have to wear all of this Dad? How cold is going to be? And how long will it take to-" Darren's voice once again became muffled as Larten rewrapped the scarf around his mouth.

"We do not want you to catch a cold." Larten muttered and Arra laughed at her son's angry eyes, his eyebrows disappearing under his hat in anger.

"Let's get a move on then shall we." Gavner said, picking up his own pack, he volunteered to take the children's packs as well. They were small and it would be far easier for Larten and Arra to carry them without them.

The journey to Vampire Mountain was harder than normal, carrying two eight year olds up the side of a mountain was no easy feat, but there were no major incidents. The children listened to their parents and Gavner talk about past Councils and old friends they hoped to see. The twins were anxious to reach the mountain and meet other vampires. Gavner was the first one they had met besides their parents, they usually stayed with the Cirque du Freak, and when they left for some reason, they stayed with Arra or Larten.

Finally, after several cold, hard weeks, they came to a passage embedded in the side of the mountain. They were met by two vampires, wearing blue and grey robes, the dress of the guards of Vampire Mountain. "Address yourselves to the gate!" One of them barked, and Darren sank further into his coat.

"I am Gavner Purl, come to seek council."

"Larten Crepsley, come to seek council."

"Arra Sails, come to seek council. And these," Arra continued, "Are Darren and Elena Crepsley, come to seek council."

The guards eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air around them. "They're human." He grunted, "What's the meaning of this Arra?"

"They're my children, and Larten's. They were a gift from the gods, we've come to present them to the princes. They aren't vampires yet, but they will be."

The guard studied her carefully and stiffened, "Gavner Purl is recognized by the gate. Larten, Arra, wait here, this is a matter for one of the princes to deal with." The guard followed Gavner into the halls, the General gave an apologetic look towards his friends.

"I'll meet you in the Hall of Osca Velm" He promised before he disappeared.

Darren tried to speak, his voice muffled against all of the clothes. Arra unwrapped the scarves around his mouth, "Mom, can I take all this stuff off now? Please?"

"Mom?" A voice asked uncertainly. Arra glanced up and saw her former mentor, Mika Ver Leth standing besides the guard, dressed in all black, as usual.

"Sire." Arra said, bowing her head slightly. Larten followed suit.

Mika studied the children carefully, "Is it true? Has the legend actually come to pass?"

"I think I would remember carrying them and giving birth Mika." Arra said, turning to help her children rid themselves of their heavy clothes.

Mika chuckled lowly, "It is no trouble to tell who she belongs to." Indicating Elena's tightly curled orange locks. He turned to the guards, "You can let them enter the halls." Turning back to Larten and Arra he said, "You can rest in the hall of Osca Velm for a while, someone will call you, I'm sure Paris and Arrow will have questions."

"Thank you sire." Larten said, picking up the extra layers that his children had previously wearing and indicating for them to follow him.

The hall they entered through was made completely of stone. A roaring fire was situated in the centre of the room, and all around them vampires sat, eating and drinking after their long journeys. They sat next to Gavner, waiting to be called into the hall of Princes.

They were not waiting long, when another guard approached them, telling them to follow. Gavner tagged along this time. The Hall of Princes was fairly large, rows and rows of vampires were seated against the back wall, and three vampires sat upon thrones at the front, presiding over everybody, the vampire princes.

"Larten, Arra" The oldest prince said, smiling kindly. "What is this we've heard about two vampiric children."

"Paris." Larten greeted smiling warmly back, "They are not vampires per se."

Paris frowned, "Have you adopted two human children? Because you know that is not altogether appropriate to bring them-"

"No Sire." Arra interrupted.

"Arra." Mika hissed, "You should let Paris finish speaking before you but in."

"Apologies Sire," Arra said, looking guilty at being reprimanded in front of everyone, "They are not vampires, but they are our children. I don't know if they will come into vampirism when they reach a certain age or if they will have to be blooded. I'm sure the Lady Evanna would know, but she did not tell me when I went to her for help."

Paris folded his long fingers together and pursed his lips. "Do you mean to tell us," Arrow said. "That you carried them?"

"Yes, Sire. I am their mother and Larten is their father. The old legend has proved itself to be true, at least in part."

The generals in the stands erupted in loud whispers. Arrow leaned in his chair to get a better look at the children. Paris held a hand up for silence. "Let the children step forward." Larten gently nudged Darren and Elena in front of him. "What are your names?" Paris asked gently.

"Elena." The girl said softly.

"My name is Darren. Darren Crepsley."

Paris 'hmmmd' and peered at them in interest. "And how old are you?"

"We're eight." Elena said.

Paris looked at Larten and Arra. "They are twins." Larten explained.

The oldest prince nodded and turned back to the children. "Well they certainly do look like the two of you." Paris mused.

"What are we going to do about them Paris?" Mika asked.

"Nothing." Paris decided. "No laws have been broken, technically, they are not yet vampires, but I believe we can let that slide on account of the-er-unique circumstances."

Arrow and Mika both nodded, approving Paris' decision. "I think the best course of action," Arrow interjected, "Is to raise them here, where they can learn to be proper vampires. If that's alright with Arra and Larten of course."

Arra and Larten both nodded. "That sounds reasonable Sire." Larten said.

"Excellent!" Paris said clapping his hands together, "Go see Seba about getting a room. I look forward to getting to know you better Darren, Elena."

Larten and Arra turned, preparing to lead them out of the hall, "Oh, and Larten?" Paris added.

"Yes Sire?"

"I look forward to getting you back into the swing of things, perhaps back in your position as General?"

Larten gave him a tight lipped smile, "We shall see Paris, we shall see."


	3. Vampire Flu

**Reviews are encouraged, I don't own anything familiar. Enjoy!**

_Vampire Flu _

It was late October, most of the Cirque du Freak was busy getting ready for their Halloween show, their biggest night of the year. However, this year the show would be one act short. The vampire Larten Crepsley was confined to his tent, tending to his three year old daughter, who had been struck with a case of the flu. It had started the day before, Larten had just finished tucking both his children into bed when Elena returned in the middle of the tent complaining about her stomach. Larten had chastised her for making excuses to stay up late and carried her back to her hammock. That was, until she promptly threw up over him. Cursing, he left her in the care of some of the women at the Cirque, who struggled not to laugh at the panicked, normally reserved vampire, before heading to the Cirque showers.

Returning to his tent, Larten gently picked up his sleeping son, checked his forehead for a temperature, and then placed him in a tent with Evra, a snakeboy a few years older than his children, so that he wouldn't catch his sister's illness. He returned to the women, taking Elena from them.

"We gave her an herbal mixture to put her to sleep." One of the women, Helena told him. "She's got a temperature, make sure she bundles up, and keep Darren away from her so that he doesn't catch it as well."

Larten nodded to her, "I've already put him in with Evra, thank you."

"Oh, and Larten!" Helena shouted after him, "I'll have someone bring food and more medicine for her later, don't you worry, she'll be fine."

The vampire nodded back to her and carried his sleeping daughter back to his tent. He considered putting her to bed in her own hammock but thought better of it. She would be far warmer in his coffin, and he could keep a closer eye on her. He just hoped she had already emptied the contents of her stomach. He bundled her in his favourite red cloak and gently lifted her into the coffin, filling it with more blankets and pillows to keep her warm. She was still asleep when he retired for the day, and he checked her pulse worriedly, terrified, for a fleeting moment, that she was permanently asleep. Letting out an audible sigh of relief when he felt his daughter's quick heartbeat beneath his fingers, he clambered in the coffin himself, holding her tightly against his chest.

They made it to the next evening without any more vomiting incidents, though Larten soon discovered that was only because Elena had been asleep for the past day and a half. As promised, food and medicine was delivered to the tent, though it did little good.

"No!" Elena shouted pushing the spoonful of soup Larten held in front her away.

"Please?" He begged, "You need to eat something."

"No, my tummy still hurts." The little girl said jutting her bottom lip outwards in a pitiful pout.

"It will stop hurting if you eat the soup." Her father told her.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Really?"

"Really."

She opened her mouth and let her father spoon feed her the soup. She got sick again halfway through the bowl, and was soon crying profusely. Larten picked her up and held her tightly against his chest as she cried, bouncing her up and down the way he did when she was a baby, trying to calm her down. She responded by crying even louder. Larten groaned, wishing Arra were here. The children had been sick before, but he had never had to deal with it by himself. Truth be told, he was a horrible medic. But she was away dealing with a rogue vampire, and so he had to care for his sick daughter himself.

"Shhh," He gently hushed her, "Come now, stop that crying."

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, he could feel the heat from her fever on his skin and he grew more concerned. Surely human fevers were not supposed to last more than a day. She was not exactly a vampire, but she most certainly had some vampire in her. What if she had gotten the vampire flu. Larten's face went pale, remembering his own bout of the vampire flu. In a fit of fever induced rage he had killed almost a whole ship worth's of people. He shook his head, Elena was only three, he reminded himself, and human to boot. But he still worried, the vampire flu could kill a fully grown vampire, what would it do to a little three year old girl?

Panicked, he wrapped her in every blanket that could be found in the tent, holding her close and rubbing her back, pausing only when she needed to be sick in a bucket he had placed by his coffin. He was determined to make her sweat the fever out before it could do her any harm. Another full night passed with little change, and Arra found them in much the same way when she returned from her General duties.

She was taken aback when she first saw him, as long as she had known him he had always taken an absurd amount of pride in his appearance. But now her mate was completely disheveled, tie undone, looking as though he hadn't changed his clothes in days. He was holding their daughter, who was bundled almost beyond recognition in a mountain of blankets and cloaks, in his arms, bouncing around the tent, begging her to get better.

"Larten?" She asked cautiously.

"Arra!" He shouted, voice hoarse. He was sweating, and she could see the tear marks running down both cheeks, which were paler than usual.

"What's going on?" She demanded, striding over to him and placing a hand on Elena's forehead. Sure enough, it came away hot.

"Elena's been sick for days," He cried out, reverting to the contractioned speech he had used before he asked Seba to tutor him, "What if it's the vampire flu?"

She drew away, giving him an incredulous stare before bursting out into laughter, "The vampire flu? Larten she's not even a vampire."

"But-" He began protesting,

"How long has she been sick?" Arra asked.

"For three nights now!"

"Larten that's perfectly normal." Arra sighed, she wrestled her daughter from him, "Human stomach bugs can take some time before they pass, I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days." She ran her gaze up and down him and smiled, "Go shower, you look awful. I'll stay with her."

"Fine." He snarled, storming out of the tent, angry that she would not listen to him.

"Larten!" Arra called him back.

"What, Arra?"

"Where's Darren?"

"I put him in Evra's tent."

"Oh, good."

Larten strode away from his tent, the other Cirque members making a wide arc around the noticeably agitated vampire.

Arra rolled her eyes at his retreating form and turned her attention to her daughter as she started sniffling. "Mommy?" The little girl asked tearfully.

"I'm here." Arra said, placing her in the coffin. "Do you need something?"

Elena shook her head, rubbing her eyes, "Cold."

"I know little pup, we'll get you all warmed up." Arra smiled, but she was concerned, fevers didn't usually last too long in human illness unless it was serious. Perhaps she should have given more consideration to Larten's fears.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Of course you can." A voice said from the doorway, Larten had reappeared, looking much more like himself. "The sun's coming up." He said to Arra, who nodded and climbed into the coffin with her daughter. Larten climbed in after her and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Elena's fever broke in the middle of the day, and by the next day she was once again racing around the Cirque du Freak with her brother and their friend, as if she had never been miserable to begin with.

Larten chuckled as his twins raced around him, "I suppose I have acted rather foolishly these past few nights," He said to Arra.

"Just a little," She replied, not willing to admit she too had shared his fear, if only for a few moments. "So much so," She continued, "That you even shortened some of your words."

Larten gaped at her, "I most certainly _did not_."

"You most certainly did. What was it Seba used to do? Pluck the hair from your nose?"

"Arra, if you even think about-"

She threw her head back in laughter, "I won't don't worry." She grinned at him mischievously, "Though I might mention it to Seba next time I see him."

He growled at her and pounced, and soon the two were wrestling as though they were cubs again. Darren and Elena jumped on top of them, and all four burst into happy laughter. "For the record," Larten added seriously when they had settled down, "I am glad I was wrong."

"You and I both." Arra said, kissing the top of Elena's head.

Darren let out a barking cough and Larten groaned, "Not again."


	4. Blooding

**I don't own anything familiar. Please Review **

_Blooding_

Darren and Elena had lived in Vampire Mountain for seven years. They were nearing their fifteenth birthday and they were both still human. Larten and Arra had a agreed that they would be blooded when they turned eighteen. The Mountain was quiet, it was the middle of the day and there were no current threats facing the clan. Darren and Elena were both asleep in their respective coffins, but it was not a peaceful slumber for either of them. Blood. It had filled their dreams for the past fortnight. Neither was able to get a good day's sleep since they had started. But that evening would be the first time Larten and Arra had noticed.

They had returned from the Hall of Khledon Lurt expecting Darren and Elena to meet them there. To their surprise, both were still curled up in their coffins. Larten swung the lid of Elena's coffin open, took in her sleeping form, and then shook her shoulder roughly. She blinked her eyes a few times, groaning. "What has gotten into you?" Her father asked as she turned to look at him.

"Sorry," She sighed, "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

Larten frowned, "Why not."

"I keep having nightmares," Elena said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"What kind of nightmares?"

Elena hesitated, and then told him about her dreams of blood running through her head in a river.

"You're having dreams like that too?" Darren exclaimed when she had finished.

Larten "hmmmd" thoughtfully and scratched his scar. Vampires took dreams very seriously. They felt that dreams could reveal the true nature of a vampire, even his future. When he had considered the matter a while he turned to Arra, "I think perhaps we should tell the Princes of this."

"Why?" Elena answered before her mother could.

"Because it is possible that these dreams you are having are a sign of you two coming into vampirism."

"They're just dreams." Darren said.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Elena muttered.

Arra frowned, "You both have been living with vampires long enough to know there are more to dreams than that. I think your father is right."

"You always say half of those vampire myths are silly superstitions." Elena protested.

Arra smiled, "Half of them yes, but I was Evanna's assistant before I was a vampiress. Vampires' faith in dreams is one thing I can get behind."

"Do you feel any different?" Larten asked.

"Other than being exhausted no." Elena snapped bitterly.

"And having an attitude it would seem." Her father said, shaking his head.

"I'm just tired." Elena replied.

"We shall go to the princes in any case. I think that perhaps you may both turn by yourselves relatively soon. If your dreams are anything to go by."

Darren and Elena followed their parents to the Hall of Princes, waiting for the princes to be let inside. "Enter!" A voice called from inside the halls. The four approached the thrones where Paris, Vancha, and Arrow sat.

"Sires." Arra greeted.

"Arra, Larten, Darren, Elena." Paris replied, "What is it we can do for you?"

Larten and Arra glanced at one another, "We think Darren and Elena may be turning on their own." Larten said.

The Princes regarded each other with a look of surprise. "Really?" Arrow said, "What makes you say that Larten."

"They have been having dreams about blood." Larten said.

"You mean nightmares," Elena muttered under her breath. Arra gave her a light jab with her elbow.

"Both of them?" Vancha asked seriously, leaning forward in his throne. Similar to Arra, he had spent much time with Lady Evanna so he too knew the power that dreams could have, especially for vampires.

"Both of us," Darren confirmed.

"Interesting." Vancha said, "Have you begun to notice any other changes that normally come with vampirism?"

Darren and Elena both shook their heads. "No sire," Darren said, there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary besides the dreams."

"Perhaps some new changes will set in over the next several weeks." Paris said, "We will continue to monitor you, and if have any questions," Paris smiled, "You have a whole mountain full of vampires you can ask."

Elena bowed her head, "Thank you sire."

The group bowed again and exited the hall. They sat in the Hall of Khledon Lurt, Larten and Arra discussing General matters while their children ate. "Are you two going to continue your training with Vanez today?" Larten asked, turning to his children.

The twins had been learning to fight properly since arriving at the mountain, by this point they were pretty lethal by human standards, but certainly not by the standards of vampires or the vampaneze.

"Can't I sleep instead?" Elena asked through a yawn, "I'm exhausted."

"Are you making excuses, young lady?" A gruff voice said behind them. The four of the whipped around to see the one-eyed games master standing behind them. "I was just in the Hall of Princes," Vanez continued, "giving reports on the new batch of up and coming generals. Sire March told me about your predicament."

"Then you know I'm not making excuses." Elena said yawning.

"I know, it must be tough being the first of your kind." Vanez said warmly, Which is why I'm stopping your training for the time being, you can return once you've settled into vampirism. Besides," He added cheerily, "This new batch of Generals needs all the work they can get."

"How are the new recruits?" Larten inquired.

"Capable, but no one promising." Vanez replied.

"I see." Larten mused.

Vanez clapped a hand on Darren's shoulder as he left, "I've got to be off, I'll see you lot around."

Darren and Elena both said goodbye to Vanez and their parents and hurried back to their chambers to get some rest. "Do you think it's true?" Darren asked his sister as they both climbed into their coffins, "Do you think we're actually turning into vampires without being blooded."

"Everyone else seems to think so." Elena shrugged. "I don't feel any different though."

"Me neither. I'm surprised Lady Evanna didn't say anything to mom and dad. It's only been a few months since we last saw her."

"Maybe she didn't know for sure."

Darren raised an eyebrow and stared at her, "You really think Evanna didn't know that we could turn into vampires on our own."

Elena shrugged again, "Maybe she did and maybe she didn't, Evanna always keeps half the truth a secret, maybe she thought we would be blooded the normal way before we'd have a chance, she does always say that the future isn't definite."

"She knew." Darren insisted, "I know she did."

"Whatever," Elena said, "I'm going to sleep."

Sleep this time around was no less troubling for either of the teenagers. Images of blood still filled their heads, and when Arra went to wake them she found both thrashing wildly in their coffins, the animal hides around them torn to shreds. She quickly shook both of them awake, and they were both shaking when they awoke.

"Nightmares again?" She asked. Elena and Darren both nodded silently. Arra pursed her lips and took in the shredded animal hides. "Let me see your nails," She said, holding her hand out to Darren.

He stared at her curiously and gave his mother his left hand. She examined his nails and then slid her finger along one of them, drawing blood. Darren stared at the cut on his mother's finger, "So I guess this means we aren't human anymore." He said.

"Perhaps, I'll need to test your blood to be sure."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. Instead of answering Arra pricked her hand with a nail and put a droplet of Elena's blood on her tongue. "Hey!" Elena protested when her mother pricked her hand.

Arra spat the blood out, "Oh calm down." She told her daughter, "You haven't become a full vampire yet anyways, just a half-vampire." She licked her finger and smeared spit on the cut she had made on her daughter, watching it close up. "You'll still be able to go out in the sunlight, but you will have to start drinking blood, and you'll have to get used to your new strength."

"Mom," Elena interrupted, "I've lived in Vampire Mountain since I was eight, I know what a half vampire is."

"I know you know what a half-vampire _is_," Arra said, "But you've never experienced these changes yourself before."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Darren said, rubbing his throat.

Arra frowned, "Are you thirsty?"

"I think so," Darren said, his voice slightly raspy.

"Well let's get you both to the hall of Khledon Lurt." Arra said, pulling Elena to her feet. She led both of them to the Hall, finding Larten seated at a table with Gavner Purl and Seba Nile.

"Gavner!" Elena shouted, running to fling her arms around the burly General's shoulders.

Gavner chuckled, returning the hug. "Hello little bat." He said.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Do you still have to call me that?"

"Hey, no matter how old you get you'll always be a little bat to me. Hello Darren,"Gavner greeted.

"Gavner." Darren grinned and nodded at the General.

"How are you two feeling?" Larten asked.

"Still tired." Elena said softly.

"And not still human." Arra said, looking intently at her mate, "It seems we have two new half-vampires in our midst."

Gavner's eyes widened, "I thought you were going to wait until they were eighteen to blood them! What made you change your mind?"

"We did not." Larten said, "It seems they have changed on their own accord."

"Well," Seba said with a smile, producing two mugs of blood, "I suppose you two will be needing these."

Elena grimaced and took the mug from Seba, "Do I have to?" She asked glancing up while her brother was already busy downing his.

Arra raised her eyebrow, "What happened to knowing not needing me to tell you what a half-vampire was?"

Elena groaned, "Fine." She said, downing the mug with a shrewd look on her face.

"You will get used to it." Seba said, "Besides, you are only a half-vampire, you do not need to drink blood once a month."

"Good." Elena said with a shudder.

"Here," Gavner said, pouring up two tankards of ale, "Wash it down with that."

"Thanks," Darren said with a chuckle, knocking his tankard against Gavner's.

They sat and drank with their father, Seba, and Gavner until daybreak. Gavner yawned stretching his hands over his head. "I have to go to the Hall of Princes, to report on my last mission. I can tell them about Darren and Elena as well if you lot want to go on to bed."

"Thank you Gavner." Larten said.

"No problem," Gavner said through a yawn, before standing and striding out of the hall.

"Come along," Larten said, "Perhaps you will sleep better now that you have changed and have some blood in your systems."

Elena and Darren followed their parents back to their chambers. Despite having woken twice already that night, the two weeks without much sleep had caught up to the two new half-vampires. Elena and Darren both crawled into their coffins tiredly. Arra walked over to kiss both of them before climbing into her own coffin with Larten. That day was the first in weeks they had a dreamless slumber.


	5. First Meeting

**I don't own Cirque du Freak or any related material. Review, and enjoy. **

_First Meeting _

Arra flitted until she was outside of the town. Pausing to catch her breath and readjust the two sleeping babes in her arms, she closed her eyes, tracking Larten's mental signal. To her great surprise, she found that he was close, only a few towns over. She just hoped he hadn't noticed that she tracked him before she could get there. If worst came to worst, she would resort to asking Mika for his location with the Stone of Blood. She made sure the children were secure and took off again, hoping she could manage to get to the Cirque before sunrise.

Larten felt a gentle tug in his mind and grimaced. Someone was searching for him. He had abandoned the clan nearly fifty years ago after what had happened with Wester. Since then he had only had contact with three of his brethren, Vancha March, one of the princes, when he had dropped Madam Truska off at the Cirque du Freak. Gavner Purl, who visited every time he was near the Cirque, in another life, the younger vampire would have been a son to him, and his company was always welcome to Larten. Finally there was Arra Sails, Larten had only encountered his ex-mate once, more than a year ago, they had shared one passionate night and then went their separate ways.

_Larten stirred from his sleep with a small groan. Reaching his arm up to rub his eyelids, he froze when his elbow knocked against another body lying in the coffin with him. Turning his head sharply, he found herself wrapped in the embrace of a familiar dark-haired vampire. Though the peaceful smile on her face was small, it was the most content he had ever seen her. He studied the lines of her face carefully, he had lived a hard life, as most vampires did, but his was plagued with more emotional turmoil than most. Larten thought back to their time as mates, he hadn't exactly been the best mate in the world, obsessed with finding the killer of another one of his lovers, but he had still enjoyed their time together. And, had they mated earlier, he was sure that would have loved just as deeply, if not more so, than he had Alicia. _

_"Arra?" Larten asked blearily. _

_She opened her eyes and drew her gaze further up, and grey eyes met green. "Larten." She said. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_One of her thin dark eyebrows raised, "You invited me back here remember?" She said slyly, "I saw a flyer for the Cirque and stopped in to see if you were there, and you were."_

_Larten groaned, "I told Vancha not to tell anyone I was here."_

_"He didn't. Gavner did. But don't worry," She said quickly, feeling his chest puff in anger beneath her, "He only told me, I swear on my honour." _

_Larten deflated. Studying her face, once again, playing with a long strand of her dark hair between his fingers. Yes, he thought to himself, I could have loved Arra. "What exactly..." Her broke off his sentence. _

_She laughed at his awkwardness, "What do you think?" She teased, kissing him full on the mouth, body pressed against him so that he was fully aware of their nudity. __He just barely managed to swallow the lump in his throat, but kissed her back all the same, reaching a hand behind her neck to pull her closer to him. Arra broke the kiss and ran a hand along his torso, "So does this mean you'll come back?" She asked, eyes hopeful. _

_Larten grabbed her wrist to stop her movements, "No," He said bluntly, "It does not."_

_"But-"_

_"Arra." He said sharply, "I am not returning to the clan, that is the end of the matter."_

_"But you and I-"_

_"Had one more day together, that is all."_

_"You!" She shrieked, bursting out the coffin in a fit of anger. "You are a cur and a coward Larten Crepsley!" She shouted venomously, dressing quickly. _

_"Arra I did not mean-"_

_"I don't want to hear it." The dark-haired vampiress strode from the tent, and Larten felt a small twinge of regret as he watched her boots vanish from sight._

Drawn out of the memory Larten sighed sadly, he hoped beyond hope that Gavner was the one searching for him, or even Vancha, or Mika, or anybody in the clan but Arra. He had not wanted to hurt her, but he was not yet ready to return to the vampire fold. He contemplated asking Mr. Tall whom of his companions he should be wary of, but thought better of it. He would simply wait for them to show their face instead.

Dawn came once again, and no one had made an appearance. Larten smiled, perhaps the feeling had simply been a figment of his imagination, when he saw a dark shape emerge against the trees of the forest surrounding the Cirque's encampment. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach as the shape's features came into focus and a familiar dark haired vampiress with piercing, stormy eyes approached him. She stopped right in front of him. Her black cloak was puffed out, as if she were carrying something in each arm.

"Larten." She greeted awkwardly, she too remembering their last encounter.

"Arra." He greeted back. He squinted at the horizon behind her, which was starting to turn an orange colour, "The sun is about to come up," He noted.

She nodded, "Can we go to your tent?" She asked, "There's something important we need to discuss."

He nodded and led her back to his tent, "Would you like to take your cloak off?" He asked.

"My hands are full at the moment." She replied, and then froze as Larten's cold hands brushed the side of her neck, undoing the clasp of the cloak. Tossing the garment to the side, he peered at her arms, in which two bundles, one pink, one blue, were situated firmly.

"What in Charna's guts?" He began,

"Shh." She said gently, "You'll wake them." She carefully placed both bundles on top of his coffin. He could see now that they were two children, no more than a year old, sleeping soundly.

"Arra," He whispered "What is this?"

She took a few moments before answering him, "Do you remember the legend that said the vampire gods would gift the a vampiric couple the ability to conceive a child?" She said softly.

"I do." He said carefully, "But I had always thought it was just a fantasy some regretful vampire had come up with."

"Well it's true." She said, she cleared her throat and unwrapped the blankets from around the children. A girl and a boy he presumed, they looked very similar, as most children do at that age, both were just starting to grow hair on top of their heads, one a dark brown, the other, a light, nearly invisible shade of red.

"Do you mean to tell me," Larten said slowly, "That these are your children?"

"Not just mine Larten," Arra said seriously, lifting the dark-haired child into her arms. She paused, and took a deep breath, "They're yours too."

He laughed. "You cannot be serious." He said, when she didn't laugh along with him.

"Do you think I'd be back here if I weren't." She asked angrily, "We met here over a year ago, I haven't been with anyone else since you, and the children are nearly six months old. Not to mention I damn well remember being pregnant and giving birth to two children, so yes Larten, I am serious."

He stared at her blankly, looking from Arra to the child sleeping in her arms, to the child laying on the coffin. "I have children?" He asked again weakly, legs shaking.

"_We _have children," Arra insisted, stepping forward so that she was only a few centimetres away. She pressed the child into his arms, "This is Darren," She said softly, "Our son." Larten wrapped his hands firmly around the boy's middle so that he would not fall from his grip. He studied the sleeping face of the boy carefully, while Arra picked up the second child, "And our daughter, Elena." She whispered. He glanced at her, and at the child in her arms who was awake, and glancing around the tent in fascination. The little girl locked eyes with the vampire and drew a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes, _his _eyes, stared back at him, wide and curious, but trusting.

He reached his other arm out and Arra gently placed their daughter in his other arm. He chuckled as the baby girl yawned and slumped forward onto his shoulder, already drifting back to sleep. Arra couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I was going to give them up." She said seriously, and Larten's gaze snapped back to her face, "But a Little Person stopped me. He said, " She drew in a rattling breath, trying hard not to sob, "He said he was Darren, from the future. He said that if I gave them up, then you and I would die in the War of Scars, whatever that is, and... so would he...and Mr...Tiny would turn...him...into one...of...the...Little...People." She couldn't stop her sobbing by the end of her story, and Larten stayed quiet until she had calmed down. "He told me to take them to you and raise them together."

"Arra, I cannot return to the clan," Larten pleaded, "Not yet."

"I'm not asking you to." She snapped, and softened again when she saw the two children squirm, "I'm asking you to help me raise them. I can stay here with you and still attend to my General duties."

"And what about us?" Larten asked.

"I want to be your mate again Larten, I wanted that the last time we met. But I can stay in a different tent if that's not what you want. I won't leave my children alone, not when there is a war at risk."

"I understand," He said gently, "I would be honoured to be your mate once again." He paused, "And I swear, by the black blood of Hoarnan Oan, to treat you right this time."

Arra could've cried in relief, instead she came up beside him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You shouldn't swear in front of the children," She teased, her voice thick.

"I shall watch my language in the future." He promised, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips.

He turned back to the two children in his arms, hugging them closer, unaware that they would be the very reason he would eventually rejoin the clan.


	6. Babysitting

**I do not own anything familiar, reviews welcome. **

_Babysitting_

Darren and Elena had been at Vampire Mountain for three months. They were already doted on by the entire clan, who had become quite taken with the pair after the Festival of the Undead. Larten had officially been reinstated to his General status, though this would be his first time being out in the field once again. Paris had decided that it was time for him to get back in the field. Arra was out in the field already, she had contacted Mika for backup after the rogue vampire she had been sent to deal with turned out to be working in a group. Paris had come up with the idea for Larten to join her, though the decision was met with some backlash from the orange-haired vampire.

"_Could you not send another General to help her instead?" He pleaded to Paris. "Would it not be better if one of us always stayed here with the children?"_

"_Don't worry Larten, they will be well taken care of."_

"_I am sure they will be."_

"_Then what is the problem Larten?"_

_Larten shifted uncomfortably, "We have never left them alone before."_

"_I understand," Paris said softly. He looked thoughtful for a moment or two, "Perhaps it would make you feel better if we assigned one person to look after them."_

"_Who do you have in mind?" _

_Paris turned to his left, where Mika was sitting with a bored expression on his face, "Mika?"_

"_What?" Larten and Mika gasped at the same time. _

_Paris clapped his hands together, "That's settled then." _

"_But-" Larten began to protest. _

"_Larten." Paris said sternly. _

"_I shall go tell Darren and Elena." He whisked away, leaving Paris and Mika alone in the Hall of Princes. _

"_What on earth were you thinking Paris!" Mika growled, "I don't know how to take care of children!"_

"_We can have someone else help you, Gavner perhaps."_

"_You cannot be serious."_

"_You are friends with Larten and Arra are you not?" _

"_Yes of course, but I hardly see what that has to do with this."_

"_You are fond of their children are you not?" _

"_As fond as everyone else in this mountain is of them."_

"_Then it is settled. You will watch Darren and Elena." Mika sputtered, nothing coming to his mind to say to convince Paris otherwise. "Now, you should go see Larten about the arrangements." _

_Grumbling all the way through the halls, Mika made his way to Larten and Arra's chamber. Larten was packing a rucksack. Elena was nowhere in sight, but Darren was sitting on top of one of the smaller coffins. "How long are you going to be gone dad?" _

"_I do not know. But Mika is going to look after you until your mother and I return." _

"_How did Mika get roped into that?" Darren asked, chuckling. _

"_It was Paris' idea." Mika said, stepping fully into the room, "Gavner is helping as well." _

"_So no rules?" Darren asked with a wide grin. _

"_Yes rules." Mika said, he looked at Larten uncertainly, "Yes rules right?"_

"_Yes rules." Larten confirmed. Darren pouted while the prince looked relieved. "I am going to find Gavner and Elena before I leave." Larten said leaving Mika alone with the eight year old. _

_The prince shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say to the small boy. He realized that this was the first time in over 150 years he felt like he was truly in over his head, all over two small children. He let out a chuckle at the thought. "What's so funny?" Darren asked. _

"_I have no idea what I'm doing." Mika said honestly. "I never expected I would ever have to babysit." _

"_That's okay!" Darren said, "Dad's probably going to have a list a mile long with rules anyways." The boy pouted and then said slyly, "But I promise I won't tell him if you don't follow all of them." _

_Mika laughed, "And I'm sure your mother would find out anyways and have my head!" _

_Larten returned to the chamber, this time with Gavner and Elena in tow. Elena was dragging Gavner along by the arm. "Come on Gavner," The little girl groaned, pulling on his arm in futile as he came to a full stop in the door, "Move!" _

_The burly General chuckled, "Alright little bat." He took a step forward and she toppled over as she lost her grip on Gavner's hand. He caught her before she hit the ground with a loud laugh. He glanced up and noticed Mika standing in the cavern too. "Sire." He said, bowing his head. _

"_Gavner." _

_Larten threw his rucksack over one shoulder and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. "I should be off then." He said. Darren and Elena ran over to hug his legs. Larten stooped over to hug them properly and then stood up to speak to Mika and Gavner. "Bed no later than dawn, they are to continue their training with Vanez, do not let them play with Madam Octa, do not leave them anywhere by themselves, and for the love of the gods, do not accidentally kill them."_

"_I think we can manage that." Gavner said. Larten released Darren and Elena and Gavner put a hand on Darren and Elena's each shoulder. _

"_I will be back before you know it." Larten said, leaving the chamber. _

_When he was out of earshot Gavner clapped his hands together, "Right!" He said to Darren and Elena, "What rule of his shall we break first?"_

Larten had now been gone from the mountain for almost three weeks, and Gavner had ensured that almost every rule had been broken at least once, if not more, much to Mika's disapproval. "Gavner, Arra and Larten are going to lose their shit if they find out. And when they do I will be sure to tell them it was all your fault."

Gavner shrugged, "Paris made you primary babysitter, I'm just here to make sure they have fun while Larten is out of the way."

"He is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Nah," Gavner said, "Watch-Darren Lena, what do we say when your mom and dad ask what we did while they were away?"

"Gavner and Mika are boring. All we did was train and they made us go to bed _so_ early." Elena recited dramatically.

"See?" Gavner said, folding his arms, looking extremely proud of himself.

"Yes that didn't seem rehearsed at all." Mika said amused.

"What's going on in here?" Kurda Smahlt had entered the room, the blond General waving cheerfully at the twins.

"Gavner Purl is an exceedingly bad role model."

"Uncle Mika?" Darren asked, tugging on the prince's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Will you practice with me?" Darren asked, holding up a small sword.

"Fine." Mika sighed, picking up another small sword.

They faced off with one another, Gavner picked Elena up and held her on his lap as he and Kurda watched from the side. "Take it easy on him Mika, he's only human after all."

"I'm not stupid General Smahlt." Darren raised his sword and Mika sighed. "Where's your stance boy?"

"Oh yeah," Darren said sheepishly adjusting his feet. He raised the sword again and Mika had to stop himself from laughing. The sight of the small boy about to trade blows with a vampire prince struck him as incredibly funny. Darren lightly tapped his sword against Mika's and the fight began. The pair traded blows for a while, and Mika had to admit that though Darren couldn't muster much force behind his strikes his technique was impressive for one so young. There were Generals in training that didn't have the preciseness or poise the young boy was showing with the blade. Gavner and Kurda of course cheered Darren on, though it would have been no contest if Mika really wanted to best the eight year old. Growing bored of swapping half-hearted blows, Mika cautiously slid his blade under Darren's near the hilt to see how he would react. He was impressed when the boy took a step back and twisted the blade. If he had been stronger he surely would have disarmed the prince. Instead, Mika's sword slid upwards and sliced Darren cleanly along one of his arms. Both Darren and Kurda gave a yell at the exact same moment.

In a flash, Mika had dropped his sword and knelt beside Darren, his face pale at the thought of what Arra was going to do with him when she found out. Kurda leapt from his seat and knelt next to Mika to examine the wound while Gavner held onto Elena tightly as she squirmed, taking her to the infirmary to go get some bandages for Darren.

"It doesn't look too bad." Mika said with a sigh of relief, holding Darren's arm out and applying spit to the wound while Darren sniffled, trying hard not to cry in front of the prince.

"It's too deep for the spit to heal completely, it'll need bandages." Kurda said coolly, "What were you thinking? Pulling a move like that on him?"

Mika shrugged, "I wanted to see how he'd react." He glanced up at Darren's face, whose grey eyes were watery, "Does it hurt?" Darren nodded, lip trembling. "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up, but you might have a scar."

Darren's face broke into a grin, pain momentarily forgotten, "Cool!"

Mika chuckled, but stopped abruptly when Kurda shot him a steely glare. Gavner returned with Elena, who was carrying a pile of bandages with Paris in tow.

"What happened?" The older prince sighed as Kurda took the bandages from Elena and wrapped them skilfully around the cut.

Mika shifted guiltily, "Uncle Mika's sword slipped, and it cut my arm. But he says I'm going to have a really cool scar."

Paris eyed Mika reproachfully, "Larten and Arra are not going to be happy about this."

"Just remember it was you who suggested I babysit." Mika retorted.

"We're fine," Darren said gleefully, spirits raised now that he could no longer see his wound. "I like having Mika and Gavner take care of us."

"Because they don't follow any of your parents' rules!" Kurda snorted.

"Hey, that was Gavner for the most part. Other than this incident I've been an admirable babysitter."

"True sire," Gavner mused, "But I think they'll care more about this incident than any of my _harmless_ rule breaking."

"They will be back by the end of the day." Paris said, as Mika was gearing up to retort, "You will find out then what they think of your rule-breaking."

He left the chamber and Kurda followed after him, calling, "I hope you figure out what to say to Larten and Arra before they get back!" As he went.

Mika and Gavner looked at the twins and then eachother. "Darren, Elena, how about we don't mention this to mom and dad." Gavner said.

Elena folded her arms, "Won't they know when they see his bandages?" She said.

"He can wear long sleeved shirts until it heals." Mika said, likewise folding his arms.

"And the scar that's there after…"

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it."

She shook her head, "Not good enough."

Mika's eyes narrowed, "Alright what do you want to keep quiet?"

The girl thought for a moment or two, "I want to sit in your throne whenever I want."

"Only until you're too big to fit on my lap."

"Deal!

"And next time you guys babysit I get to sleep in your room so I don't have to hear Gavner's snoring."

"Hey!"

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Then it's a deal." He took her small hand in his and shook it, "Pleasure doing business with you little lady."

She grinned widely, showing of several missing teeth, "The pleasure is all mine sire."

He laughed, "Now, I think it's time you two get to bed before your parents get home."

"But it's still early." Elena whined.

Mika shot a look at Gavner, "This is why we don't break rules."

Gavner rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ah that's why." Voice a little sterner he said, "Come on you guys, or your parents will kill us and ground you two."

Elena pouted heavily, stomping after Mika as he led the way to Larten and Arra's chambers. Seba had set up two hammocks alongside the four coffins so Mika and Gavner could stay with the children. Gavner lifted each of them into their coffins and tucked them in. "Now remember when mom and dad ask, we followed all your dad's stupid rules and Darren, hide that arm of yours as long as possible."

"Okay Gavner." He said through a yawn eyes fluttering shut.

When Arra and Larten returned from their mission, they found Gavner snoring loudly in one hammock, to which Larten later grumbled, "I was all set to sleep in my own coffin and your obscene snoring ruined all of it Gavner Purl!" And Mika asleep in the other, with Darren tucked snugly under one arm, after getting up to change his bandages three times because the kid kept turning in his coffin Mika decided that the best way to keep them on was to keep him clamped still himself.

"Well it looks as though it wasn't a total disaster after all." Arra teased quietly, "You worry too much Larten."

The pair retired to their own coffin, everyone completely at ease. Of course, that only lasted until Arra caught sight of Darren's bandages just two nights after they returned.


End file.
